indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:Cal Poly Jazz Band - Candice Brown - I Remember You (Schertzinger, Mercer 1941)
Description "I Remember You" is a popular song. The music was written by Victor Schertzinger, the lyrics by Johnny Mercer. The song was published in 1941. The song was introduced in the movie The Fleet's In (1942) by the film's star, Dorothy Lamour, who performed it with the Tommy Dorsey Orchestra. Song co-writer Schertzinger was director of the film. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Singer/songwriter and Paul Anka Scholarship Award winner Candice Brown has an affinity for launching Johnny Mercer charts to new heights. I Remember You is an infectious, simple, lovable and romantic song with that touch of innocence that Dorothy Lamour, and now Candice Brown, makes audiences swoon. Completing the picture of Tahitian surf and breezes, the South Pacific-style dress and Hawaiian Hibiscus in her hair, Candice takes you flying away. With Dr. Kopplin flying the Cal Poly Jazz Band airplane and sidemen Jeanette Lawler (IAJE Outstanding Soloist Award winner) on drums and Capn Craig Tsurumoto (2008 UNC Greeley Outstanding Musicianship Award winner) on bass and controlling the ailerons, you are off on your Romantic Adventure. THIS IS A DONT MISS FOR ALL CANDICE BROWN FANS!!! I overheard one woman say, WOW, that was Great! What good clean FUN! Isnt she (ed. Candice Brown) JUST ADORABLE! You may recall seeing Candice earlier this year in the 4th Songwriter Showcase: Original songs written and performed by Cal Poly Pomona students and alumni. (Thursday, February 26, 2009, 8:00 PM) along with Sherinda Bryant, Kateri Lirio. And The Polyphonics (Craig Tsurumoto and Jeanette Lawler). Proceeds from the concert go to scholarships for Music Industry Studies students. Again, Good stuff! You can see some of her other ballads on YouTube.com (i.e. Cal Poly Jazz Band UNC Greeley Jazz Festival Skylark, Cal Poly Jazz Band UNC Greeley Jazz Festival Candice Brown, Cal Poly Jazz Band Stockton Helbing and Candice Brown, and others). This show (and the previous 2) had been sold out. So if you want to attend, get there early or use Zaptix.com (OR NOT)! If this kind of Student-Empowering Progressive Music Department sounds interesting to you, visit the Cal Poly Music Department at http://www.class.csupomona.edu/mu Sure, it's 10 bucks now (still cheap!) and more fun than that garbage that they pass off at the CinePlex. OK Live Jazz Fans, its Showtime! Thursday, June 03, 2010 at 8:00 PM Cal Poly Pomona Music Recital Hall 3801 w. Temple Avenue Pomona, CA 91768 Phone: (909) 869-3554 Get your tickets at http://csupomona.tix.com/Event.asp?Event=255647 Or take your chances at the door! Be There or Be Square! Ed. Note: As I was framing out the newer videos, I received an email from a famous "anonymous" - my term - who had viewed the Cal Poly Jazz Band - UNC Greeley Jazz Festival - Skylark post. She praised Candice Brown's performance by writing that it reminded her of Dinah Shore singing of that when they both were performing at West Hollywood club that week. WOW, to think that someone that noteworthy watched a video from this little Channel is, well, mind-blowing. Anyway, if you read this, take time to see the video she is commenting on. Thank you.